VF-21/22 Sturmvogel
VF-21/22 STURMVOGEL ADVANCED VARIABLE FIGHTER RPG Stats by Ryan Lenoir info and pictures provided by Macross Compendium http://macross.anime.net/wiki/Main_Page Macross Mecha manual http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html BACKGROUND The General Galaxy YF-21 was built for the Project Super Nova Advanced Variable Fighter (AVF), a competition for a contract with the United Nations Air Force (UNAF) and United Nations Spacy (UNS) to replace the older VF-11 Thunderbolt main variable fighter. When the UNAF announced General Galaxy as one of two final demonstration/validation phase contractors, the company produced two prototypes and a ground based avionics test bed. Development on the YF-21 began in 2034 and produced prototype No. 1 for first flight in 2039. However, it was the first flight of the YF-21 prototype No. 2 at New Edwards Test Flight Center on Planet Eden in January 2040 that General Galaxy revealed the true nature of their next generation fighter. The second prototype eschewed the conventional control cockpit of protoype No. 1 and was integrated with two experimental systems designated brain direct interface system (BDS) and brain direct image system (BDI) in an attempt to achieve unification of pilot and airframe. The BDS allowed the pilot of the YF-21 to operate every control at will and BDI offered an unprecedented view around the craft. Equipping the YF-21 with this unique control system that improved pilot response time and situational awareness, as well as an airframe of advanced composite material that could alter wing shape/size, it was clear General Galaxy was determined to win the competition with a technologically superior craft with a key characteristic being an emphasis on high mobility performance. The YF-21 was built with several technologies common to itself and the competing YF-19 from Shinsei Industries; notably an active stealth system, an optional fold booster for interstellar travel and arm-mounted anti-projectile shields (doubling as tail stabilizers in fighter mode). Both variable fighters also employed a new fighter-scale pin-point barrier system, which produced movable spheres of super dimension energy upon the exterior hull of the craft for repelling incoming fire. Zentradi Technology was also implemented in the YF-21 Battroid mode by adopting an enhanced version of the Quimeliquola Queadluun-Rau special inertia vector control system (the YF-21 shares a similar silhouette to that Zentradi mecha). The offensive weaponry of the YF-21 includes a rearward firing super-miniature anti-aircraft laser turret, two forward/rearward laser beam guns, four internal all-environ rapid-fire micro-missile launchers and lastly two Howard/General GV-17L cartridge-less Gatling gun pods featuring retractable grips and stealth covers. In test sorties the YF-21 achieved performance results far beyond last generation variable fighters and the BDS/BDI system was clearly a recognizable improvement over conventional control systems. The YF-21 made use of variable wing cant for incredible speed and, like the YF-19, could achieve satellite orbit unassisted. While most VFs have traditionally situated the main engines within the legs of the Battroid, the YF-21 arranged the engine block in the main body with independent legs. By discarding the mostly dead weight of the arms and legs, the limiter-release mode can attain performance reaching the fuselage design limits and attain high manueverability combat performance exceeding other VFs. However, the pilot operating the limit-release mode bears the effect of dangerous G-forces which exceed the limits of the human body. While the YF-21 was a groundbreaking fighter, development of the craft was hindered by several misfortunes and technologies of questionable practical worth that were either unreliable (BDI/BDS) or too expensive for mass production (composite material wing). In January 2040 the problems of the YF-21 began appearing more frequently. Test pilot Guld Goa Bowman suffered temporary loss of control of the YF-21 prototype No. 2 in the first fire control system test, which some attributed to failings inherent in the delicate BDS/BDI systems in which control can be lost when mind feedback fails. An investigation by UNAF Super Nova AVF project director, Colonel Millard Johnson, determined later that month that Bowman may have had a neurochemical imbalance attributed to the pilot's Zentradi-Human genetics. Ultimately Colonel Millard suppressed these findings, choosing to retain Bowman as the YF-21 test pilot. In March 2040, Bowman piloted the YF-21 and was ordered to pursue the YF-19 when it was stolen by Isamu Dyson; Dyson planned to disrupt the introduction of the X-9 Ghost on Earth in protest over the February halting of Project Super Nova AVF by the UNG. In what became known as the "Sharon Apple Incident", the YF-21 and X-9 Ghost were both destroyed in a collision following an intense air battle. In 2041, the UNG announced the YF-19 (re-designated VF-19) as the next generation main variable fighter. Though the YF-21 fighter lost Project Super Nova and it production cost was high, the performance of the YF-21 was highly praised and General Galaxy did secure an important contract with the UNS that produced the similar VF-22 Sturmvogel II. In 2042 a small number of VF-22 Sturmvogel II variable fighters were deployed as the special operations units. RPG STATS Vehicle Type: (Prototype, Project Super Nova ) VF-22S (Special Forces Version) Class: Advanced Variable Fighter Manufacturer: General Galaxy Crew: One pilot wearing customized Tactical Life Support System. Operational Deployment: 2046 MDC BY LOCATION: Head Pulse Laser 30 (1) Head 120 Hands (2) 50 each Arms (2) 125 each Shoulders (2) 100 each Legs & Thrusters (2) 175 each (2) Main Body 350 Main Wings (2) 180 each Tails/Arm Shields (2) 75 each Stealth Gun Pods (2) 120 each (3) Pinpoint Barrier Shield 100 Reinforced Pilot Compartment/Escape Pod 150 NOTES: ''' #Destroying the head of the VF-22 will knock out the mecha's main sensor systems, including all of the optics systems (infrared, nightvision, thermal). Backup sensor systems will provide standard vision for the pilot in soldier mode. Radar and communications will be unaffected. #Depleting the MDC of the main body will destroy the mecha. The pilot and cockpit section/escape pod will be automatically ejected from the doomed mecha before it explodes by the VF-22's main computer. #The pinpoint barrier shield regenerates at a rate of 50 MDC per round. Even if completely destroyed the shield will regenerate to full strength within 2 melee rounds. The shield is usually generated on the right or left arm of the Sturmvogel. '''SPEEDS: RUNNING, SOLDIER CONFIGURATION: 120 mph (192 kmph) LEAPING, SOLDIER CONFIGURATION: 50 ft (15 m) high or 70 ft (21 m) long without thrusters. FLYING, GERWALK/SOLDIER CONFIGURATION: Mach One (670 mph/1072 kmph) maximum speed limit in an Earth-like atmosphere. Can also hover in place indefinitely. FLYING, FIGHTER CONFIGURATION: Mach 3.5+ (2345 mph/3572 kmph) max speed at 10,000 meters or less above sea level. Mach 5.06+ (3390 mph/5085 kmph) max speed at 10,000-30,000 meters above sea level. Mach 22+ (14,740 mph/22,455 kmph) max speed at 30,000+ meters above sea level, for a maximum of 5 seconds. Cruising speed is usually Mach 5-6. The VF-22 can vary the configuration of its wings and control surfaces to provide greater speed or control as the situation requires. The Sturmvogel is capable of achieving orbit over an Earth-class planet without additional rocket assistance. Maximum rate of ascent is 61,900 meters/minute. G limits are +60.0 to -45.0 Earth gravities. MAX ENGINE THRUST: 41,200 kg x2 in an atmosphere, 65,200 kg x2 in space. The maximum thrust is automatically limited in an atmosphere due to coolant problems with the optional air intake systems for the engines. STATISTICAL DATA: HEIGHT: 48.70 ft (15.22 m) in soldier configuration. 25.98 ft (8.12 m) in gerwalk configuration. 12.93 ft (4.04 m) in fighter configuration. WIDTH: 22.12 ft (6.91 m) at shoulders in soldier configuration. 49.15 ft (15.36 m) in gerwalk or fighter configuration with wings at maximum extension. LENGTH: 13.54 ft (4.23 m) in soldier configuration. 45.15 ft (14.11 m) in gerwalk configuration. 62.78 ft (19.62 m) in fighter configuration. WEIGHT: 9340 kg empty. Maximum takeoff weight in an atmosphere is 39,207 kg, and maximum weight in space with optional fold booster is 48,305 kg (weights beyond that exceed theoretical safe limit for fold booster). PHYSICAL STRENGTH: Equal to a P.S. of 60 CARGO: Small compartment behind pilot's seat for personal belongings. POWER PLANT: Two 65,200 kg Shinnakasu Industry/Pratt & Whitney/Rolls Royce FF-2450B thermonuclear turbine engines, designed for dual atmosphere/space use with optional concealed trapezoidal air intakes for use in an Earth-type atmosphere. Two 3-dimensional independentent convergent/divergent exhaust are equipped on the FF-2450B for greater maneuverability and V/STOL performance. In addition, several Pratt & Whitney HMM-6J high-maneuverability vernier thrusters are mounted on the wingtips, vertical stabilizers, nose, and other key locations for added performance. Additional thruster options include an external fold generator developed for use with Project Super Nova. WEAPON SYSTEMS: #'ERLIKON AAB-7.5 AIR-TO-AIR LASER GUN:' The VF-22 mounts a single laser for use in air combat skirmishes and for defensive purposes. The laser is mounted on the head of the mecha in soldier mode, and is located in the forward dorsal section of the main body pointed rearward in fighter and gerwalk modes. The laser can only fire to the REAR of the fighter in these modes; it cannot be turned to fire along another arc. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Anti-aircraft #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Anti-missile/defensive #*'RANGE:' 4000 feet (1200 m) #*'DAMAGE:' 1D6 M.D. #*'RATE OF FIRE:' The laser can be fired up to 4 times per round. In addition, the laser can be fired in a continuous beam for cutting purposes. When used this way, the weapon does 1D6x10 M.D. per round, but cannot be used against moving targets. #*'PAYLOAD:' Effectively Unlimited. #'MAULER REB-22B LASER GUNS:' Two semi-fixed laser gun clusters are mounted in the arms the VF-22. Like the arm lasers have two exit ports (one pointing each direction) and thus can fire either to the front or the rear of the mecha in any mode. In fighter mode the lasers can only be aimed along the front or rear arc of the aircraft (max angle is about 30 degrees in any direction from the centerline of the fighter) but in gerwalk/soldier they can be aimed in any direction by moving the mecha's arms. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Anti-mecha #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Anti-aircraft #*'RANGE:' 4000 feet (1200 m) #*'DAMAGE:' 1D4x10 M.D. #*'RATE OF FIRE:' The laser can be fired in rapid pulses up to 4 blasts per round. A rapid fire blast counts as a burst of up to 4 shots. #*'PAYLOAD:' Effectively Unlimited. #'BIFORS BML-02S ALL-ENVIRONMENT RAPID-FIRE MICRO-MISSILE CLUSTERS:' The VF-22 is armed with eight internal BML-02S missile launchers that were built exclusively for the mecha design. The launchers are mounted in the forward dorsal and forward ventral sections of the craft and have exit ports on the top and bottom of the wings near the engine nacelles. Any type of UN Spacy [[]] can be used by the launchers, including the [[]] recently developed by the UN Spacy. Armor-piercing MMs are standard issue, however. Although the Sturmvogel has double the number of missile launchers of the YF-21 prototype, corresponding dorsal and ventral launchers feed from the same missile bay. Therefore the total number of missiles carried is still the same, although the rate of fire has been doubled. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Assault #*'MISSILE TYPES:' Any type of UN Spacy [[]], including the new [[]]. #*'RANGE:' Varies with missile type, typically 1 miles (1.6 km). #*'DAMAGE:' Varies with missile type, typically 1D4x10 M.D. #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Volleys of 1-8 missiles. The rate of fire of the BML-02S launcher is equal to the pilot's combined number of attacks; and the pilot can fire all of his missiles in a single round if he has six or more attacks. #*'PAYLOAD:' 12 missiles per paired dorsal and ventral launchers; 48 missiles total. #'HOWARD/GENERAL DYNAMICS GV-17L GUN PODS:' For a main external weapon, the VF-22 contains TWO new stealth gatling gun pods produced by Howard Industries and General Dynamics. These gun pods are exclusively designed for the VF-22 and are mounted in specially designed storage bays located on the underside of the craft in fighter mode, similar to the gatling gun used by the VF-17 Nightmare. In Gerwalk or Soldier modes the gun pods can be ejected from their bays and used by one or both of the VF-22's hands. The gun pods can fire in any mode; they fire out of a special concealed port when stored in Fighter mode. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Assault #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Anti-mecha #*'RANGE:' 4000 feet (1200 m) #*'DAMAGE:' 2d6x10+20 #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Equal to the number of combined attacks of the pilot. #*'PAYLOAD:' 40. #'WING HARD POINTS:' The VF-22 has four fixed hard points (two per wing) which can be used to hold a variety of different ordinance payloads, including long ,medium, or short range missiles, or even the new medium-range high-maneuverability (MRHM) missiles. One long range, one MRHM, 3 medium range, or 5 short range missiles can be mounted per hardpoint. Usually long range, medium range, or MRHM missiles are used. NOTE: Due to the location of the hard points, ALL missiles must be fired or ejected before the VF-22 can convert into soldier mode. For this reason the missiles mounted on the hard points are usually fired within the first few passes of an attack. #*'MEDIUM RANGE HIGH MANEUVERABILITY MISSILES' #**'Primary Purpose': Anti-Mecha #**'Secondary Purpose': Surgical Strikes #**'Mega-Damage': 2D6x10 M.D. #**'Rate of Fire': One per hardpoint. #**'Range': 80 miles. #**'Payload': One per hardpoint; 4 maximum. #*'LONG RANGE MISSILES' #**'Primary Purpose': Heavy Assault #**'Secondary Purpose': Anti-Spacecraft #**'Missile Types:' Any type of standard UN Spacy [[]] can be used. #**'Missile Type': Standard UN Spacy long-range missiles, usually proton, reflex heavy and reflex multi-warhead. #**'Mega-Damage': Varies with missile type. #**'Rate of Fire': One or two. #**'Range': Varies with missile type; 500 to 1800 miles. #**'Payload': One per hardpoint; 4 maximum. #*'MEDIUM RANGE MISSILES' #**'Primary Purpose': Assault #**'Secondary Purpose': Anti-Mecha #**'Missile Types:' Any type of standard UN Spacy [[]] can be used. #**'Missile Type': Standard UN Spacy medium-range missiles, usually high explosive, armor piercing, or multi-warhead. #**'Mega-Damage': Varies with missile type. #**'Rate of Fire': 1-3 missiles per hardpoint. #**'Range': Varies with missile type; 50 to 80 miles. #**'Payload': Three per hardpoint; up to 12 maximum. #*'SHORT RANGE MISSILES' #**'Primary Purpose': Assault #**'Secondary Purpose': Anti-Mecha #**'Missile Types:' Any type of standard UN Spacy [[]] can be used. #**'Range:' Varies with missile type. #**'Damage:' Varies with missile type. #**'Rate of Fire': 1-5 missiles per hardpoint. #**'Payload': Five per hardpoint; up to 20 maximum. #'CONCEALED MISSILE BAYS:' A new addition to the Sturmvogel, the fighter now contains two concealed missile bays on the lower rear area of the fuselage which can hold missiles, bombs, or other tactical ordinace within the body of the VF-22. The advantage to this system is that while enclosed, the payloads can be fully concealed by the active stealth system of the Sturmvogel with no danger of detection. The bays are large enough to hold one long-range missile, two medium-range missiles, or equipment of approximately equal size can be held in each bay. During the Macross 7/Varuta war, the bays were used to carry "Planet Buster" Thermonuclear missiles for use against Protodeviln creatures (unfortunately due to the nature of the Protodeviln these missiles proved ineffective). #*'"PLANET BUSTER" THERMONUCLEAR MISSILES' #**'Primary Purpose': Anti-Protodeviln #**'Secondary Purpose': Anti-Warship #**'Mega-Damage': 6D6x10 M.D. ('''Note:' At the GM's option, this number may be increased to represent more realistic damage from a nuclear weapon)'' #**'Rate of Fire': One or two. #**'Range': 1500 miles. #**'Payload': One per missile bay; 2 maximum. #'HOWARD PBS-03F PIN-POINT BARRIER SYSTEM(2):' The mecha is equipped with a new mecha-scale pinpoint barrier system for defense. The system can generate a two pinpoint barriers that can be moved anywhere on the mecha and used as a shield against incoming attacks. The barrier provides 100 MDC of protection, and regenerates at a rate of 50 MDC per round when damaged. Even if destroyed by combined attacks, the shield will regenerate itself within 2 rounds. In order to use the shield, the pilot must make a successful parry roll to intercept an incoming attack. #*'Primary Purpose': Defense #*'Protection': 100 MDC total #*'Regeneration Rate': 50 MDC per round. #*'Size:' The barrier can be up to 10 ft (3 m) in diameter. #*'Duration': Unlimited. COMPATIBLE FAST PACKS: HE SUPER VALKYRIE: '''is a state of the art design for the VF-11 Valkyrie Fighters. Giving maneuvering thrusters missile pods and twin rocket boosters. * '''Additional M.D.C. ** Main Body - 60 ** Arms- 80 ** ''+1 Dodge ''+1 Strike +1 Parry Additional Weapon Systems LEG MISSILE LAUNCHER (2) These are the original booster packs developed for the VF-22 Valkyrie. the booster contains four launchers (2 on each side) that hold up to 20 missiles total. The Valkyrie could carry two of these packs on its Legs. · MDC VALUE: 30 * MISSILE LAUNCHER POD ** PRIMARY PURPOSE: Assault/Defense ** MISSILE TYPES: Any type of Short Range Missile can be used. ** RANGE: Varies with missile type, typically 60 miles (80.4 km). ** DAMAGE: Varies with missile type, typically 2D4x10 M.D. ** RATE OF FIRE: Volleys of 2 or 4 missiles. One volley constitutes one melee attack, regardless of the number of missiles fired. ** PAYLOAD: 20 missiles #'HAND TO HAND COMBAT:' If necessary, the VF-22 can engage in melee combat rather than use a weapon. The variable fighter is extremely agile and can execute most typical hand to hand combat moves, such as punches, jump kicks, leap attacks, rolling with impacts, etc. DAMAGE: #*Restrained Punch: 1D6 M.D. #*Full Strength Punch: 3D6 M.D. #*"Booster" Punch: 4D6 M.D. (counts as two attacks) #*Tear or Pry with Hands: 2D4 M.D. #*Kick: 2D4 M.D. #*Leap Kick: 3D6 M.D. #*Body Flip/Throw: 1D6 M.D. #*Body Block/Tackle: 2D6 M.D. #*Stomp: 2D6 M.D. (only effective against small objects) STANDARD EQUIPMENT FOR THE VF-22: *'PASSIVE STEALTH CONSTRUCTION 1ST GENERATION :' The VF is designed with special materials and angled surfaces in order to help decrease the Nightmare's radar reflection, thus making it ideal for recon and surgical strike missions. These features provide a constant +2 to initiative rolls made during combat and a -25% for detection rolls by the VF. Note that this is a PASSIVE stealth system, and not an active one like a cloaking device. The +2 initiative bonus will continue so long as the mecha is functional. *'RP-60 '3rd GENERATION ACTIVE STEALTH SYSTEM: The VF is equipped with the 3rd generation stealth system that when activated renders the aircraft almost invisible to standard sensors such as radar. Unlike passive stealth systems like those used by the USAF F-117, the VFs stealth system is an ACTIVE stealth that actually bends radar waves around the fighter rather than reflecting them. When activated this system gives the VF a +3 to initiative and a +2 to Strike and +2 Dodge. Takes 1 Melee action to activate. NOTE: Since the VF stealth capability is a system, (the primary part of the system is an antennae which runs along the circumference of the nose,) and not a design feature, it can be damaged or destroyed. Once the aircraft has lost half of its Pilot's Compartment MDC, there is a 50% chance that the stealth system will fail once the aircraft has lost half of its main body MDC, there is a 25% chance that the stealth system will fail. Reroll every time the VF is hit after that. Once the stealth system has failed it will not work again until repaired at the fighter’s base. *'AUTO-PILOT:' The VF-22 is equipped with a computerized auto-pilot, allowing the pilot to relax or even sleep during long voyages. The auto- pilot can be programmed with a single destination or a complex flight plan involving multiple speeds, directions, and destinations. The onboard computer will alert the pilot when the fighter is near its destination, and can also be set to automatically signal when sensors detect objects near the mecha. The auto-pilot was designed with long intra-system space journeys in mind. *'COMBAT COMPUTER W/HUD DISPLAYS:' The VF-22 is equipped with a combat computer that can store and analyze data during combat with hostile forces. The entire cockpit canopy of the VF-22 is a large HUD display, which allows the computer to display large amounts of data to the pilot and even highlight enemies and missile attacks with overlaid graphics. The combat computer tracks and identifies specific enemy targets, and has a database of over 10,000 images stored in memory. The computer can identify and track up to 250 targets simultaneously. *'DETATCHABLE LIMBS:' The arms and legs of the Sturmvogel are detatchable, so that in the event one or more of the limbs of the mecha are damaged they can be ejected from the main body so as to avoid creating atmospheric drag or preventing transformation. The VF-22's arms and legs don't contain any critical systems so the AVF's performance will be unaffected if they are jettisoned. However, the Sturmvogel will not be able to hold its GV-17L gun pod in gerwalk or soldier mode if both arms are ejected. *'ESCAPE POD:' The entire reinforced cockpit of the VF-22 is a detachable escape pod that can be jettisoned when the mecha is destroyed. The ejected cockpit does not contain thrusters, but does contain a powerful locator beacon and an integrated life support system that can support the pilot for up to 24 hours after ejection. The pod is also equipped with parachutes in case of ejection in an atmosphere. The combat computer is programmed to automatically eject the escape pod if the mecha is destroyed (main body MDC reduced to 0), but this can be overridden if the pilot is feeling suicidal for some reason. *'EXTERNAL AUDIO PICKUP:' Range: 300 ft (91.5 m). A sound amplification system that can pick up normal conversation up to 300 feet away. *'HEAT AND RADIATION SHIELDS:' Special shielding prevents the penetration of life threatening head and radiation. A radiation detection and alarm system are linked with the shields and will sound an alarm if there is a rupture in the shields and what the levels of radiation are. *'HOMING SIGNAL:' The escape pod of the VF-22 is equipped with a homing device that enables rescue teams to locate a disabled craft or ejected life pod. The range of the signal is 400 miles (640 km). Most UN Spacy ships and variable fighters can locate and track homing signals, and the onboard computers will automatically notify their pilots if such a signal is detected. *'LASER TARGETING SYSTEM:' Range: 100 miles (160 km). Used for increased accuracy in the striking of enemy targets and is partly responsible for the mecha's strike bonus. *'LOUDSPEAKER:' A loudspeaker system is built into the craft, which can be used to amplify the pilot's voice up to 90 decibels. *'OPTICS: INFRARED:' Range: 2000 feet (610 m). This optical system projects a beam of infrared light that is invisible to the normal eye, but detectable by the mecha's sensors. The system allows the pilot to detect hidden/concealed objects by their IR reflectiveness. The beam will be visible to anyone with IR sensitive optics, however. *'OPTICS: NIGHTVISION:' Range: 2000 feet (610 m). A passive light image intensifier that emits no light of its own, but relies on ambient light which is electronically amplified to produce a visible picture. *'OPTICS: THERMAL IMAGER:' Range: 2000 feet (610 m). A passive optical heat sensor that detects infrared radiation projected by warm objects and converts that data into a false-color visible image. The system enables the pilot to see in the dark, in shadows, and through smoke, and also adds a +10% bonus to pilots using a tracking skill. *'PILOT FLIGHT SUIT AND HMD HELMET:' The VF-22 comes with a custom-designed flight suit for the pilot instead of the standard UN Spacy-issue design used by most VF pilots. This flight suit consists of an upper and lower g-suit that promotes circulation even during high-g turns, thus decreasing the possibility of pilot's blacking out in combat. The flight suit also comes with a specialized HMD helmet which can display computer graphics and overlays over what the pilot sees, providing additional information. Although the system is not a great substitute for the BCS and BDI systems in the original YF-21 prototype, it does provide the pilot with additional information and helps combat battlefield confusion. The one disadvantage of the flight suit is that it is customized for the VF-22 and is NOT usable in other aircraft. *'RADAR:' 200 mile (321 km) range. *'RADIO/VIDEO COMMUNICATION:' Long range, directional communications system with satellite relay capabilities. Range: 600 miles (960 km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. *'SELF-DESTRUCT:' To prevent capture of a variable fighter by the enemy, the pilot can activate the VF-22's self-destruct system, which will cause the fighter to explode after a delay of up to 60 minutes (time is set by the pilot). The explosive damage is contained within a 20 foot (6 m) area and inflicts 1D6x10 M.D. to everything within the radius of the explosion. All internal systems are obliterated. The escape pod will be automatically ejected prior to the explosion unless the pilot overrides the ejection sequence. *'STANDARD SURVIVAL KIT:' All UN Spacy VFs come equipped with a portable survival kit. Inside the small reinforced box is a medium-sized flashlight, two hand flares, one rocket flare, a compass, infrared distancing binoculars, a small mirror, a pocket knife, dehydrated and concentrated food (can be stretched into a five day supply for one person) and basic first aid items (aspirin, bandages, disinfectants, etc.) *'TACTICAL LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEM:' The VF-22's cockpit is pressurized, and also provides additional air feeds to the pilot's flight suit that provides him with pressurized breathing. The system is designed to work with the customized VF-22 flight suit (see above) and is not compatible with standard UN Spacy flight suits without special modifications. ---- COMBAT BONUSES FOR VF-22 FIGHTER TRAINING: NOTE: Due to the special forces nature of the Sturmvogel, VF-22 AVF Combat Training should not be available to characters as an initial skill selection. Instead, they should buy the skill when they gain enough experience to advance in rank and receive UN Spacy special forces combat training. Pilots flying the VF-22 Sturmvogel without training only get bonuses from Basic Variable Fighter Combat Training. BASIC VARIABLE FIGHTER COMBAT TRAINING *Basic training for non-pilot military personnel. *1 attacks per melee (plus those of the pilot). *Add one additional action/attack at levels three, nine, and fifteen. *+1 on initiative (+3 when using Active Stealth System) *+1 to strike (+2 when using Active Stealth System) *+1 to parry *+1 to dodge in soldier mode, +3 in gerwalk, +5 in jet mode. *+1 to roll with a punch or fall with an impact, reducing damage by half. *No leap dodge. *No leap kick. *Critical strike same as pilot's hand-to-hand. *Body block/tackle/ram - 1D6 M.D. plus a 50% chance of knocking an opponent down, causing him to loose initiative and one attack that melee round. ADVANCED VF-22 STURMVOGEL COMBAT TRAINING *Advanced training for special forces pilots specializing in the VF-22 Sturmvogel. *3 attacks per melee (plus those of the pilot). *Add one additional action/attack at levels two, five, seven, and ten. *+2 on initiative (+5 when using Active Stealth System) *+3 to strike (+4 when using Active Stealth System) *+6 to parry *+5 to dodge in solder mode, +7 in gerwalk, +9 in jet mode. *+6 to roll with a punch or fall with an impact, reducing damage by half. *+4 to leap dodge. A leap dodge is an automatic dodge which causes no loss of attacks per melee. The new generation variable fighters are so maneuverable that the pilot can dodge an attack while moving to counterattack an enemy. *Critical strike same as pilot's hand-to-hand. *Body block/tackle/ram - 2D4 M.D. plus a 50% chance of knocking an opponent down, causing him to loose initiative and one attack that melee round. ----